Intentions
by This Is Da Vinci Speaking
Summary: The Life and Death of a Stargate: Intentions. Part of my new series. Jack falls ill after traveling to Dayleen, the planet on which his love Gaibra'een rules. His illness is a message...but what is it saying? JackOC
1. Reunion

**The Life and Death of a Stargate**  
_Intentions_

* * *

REUNION

* * *

"Okay...this is slightly disconcerting."

The giant wormhole that is the stargate disengaged behind SG-1 as they stepped onto what was probably the darkest planet they've ever been on. The only brief light source they had was the stargate, which had closed two seconds after they disembarked.

"Colonel? Where are you?"

Jack closed his eyes, figuring he wasn't any better off with them open. He sighed. "Right behind you, Major. I haven't moved since the gate closed." He sniffed. "Daniel? Teal'c? You still in front?"

There was the sound of dull patting, then Daniel's voice. "Tell me that's your arm, Teal'c."

"It is, Daniel Jackson."

"So," Jack blurted, bored and waving his arm in front of him to find something to hold on to while he attempted to find his flashlight. He managed to whap Carter on the back of the head before finding it. "This is the La'ae Family's planet, right?"

"Dayleen, yes," Carter grunted in response, rubbing the back of her head as Jack turned the flashlight on. "But Sir, how is it that you know of the La'aes?"

Jack shone the light in her face for a few seconds, and Daniel took advantage of that opportunity and powered his own flashlight on. "Sam," Daniel murmured distractedly, "you were ill. The Gorah and the Se'at came to Earth to negotiate a treaty. I'm surprised you don't remember that; sparks were flying so intensely General Hammond ordered the mountain to be put under an explosive threat situation."

Through the light of the two flashlights, Jack grinned. "We hit it off a bit."

Carter laughed. "The look on your face does jog my memory, Sir."

Teal'c appeared to be caught up in their surroundings. "It is night."

Jack looked up at him. "Nice one, Teal'c. Where's little Timmy trapped?"

The Jaffa raised a slender eyebrow. "I am not aware of a Timmy." He raised his head. "But we are not alone."

Just as he said that, the snap of a rather large twig and the rustling of bushes caused Daniel and Jack to swing the beam from their flashlights in one spot to Teal'c's left. Carter aimed her gun in the same direction.

"Don't shoot," came a startled—yet familiar—voice.

The colonel recognized it first. "Gabe," he said, breezing past the others to take the princess in a warm embrace.

"Jack," she breathed happily, returning the hug. "It's about time! I thought you'd never come back."

"Well, of course I came back," Jack scoffed, keeping his hands on her waist. "There usually isn't any other reason to come back to this shithole of a planet besides you."

Gabe looked playfully affronted. "This is my home you're insulting."

"I know exactly what I'm doing," Jack said, capturing her in an avid kiss.

Daniel cleared his throat, not wanting to interrupt their reunion like this but knowing he had to. "Uh...listen, I'm sure you're aware, Se'at Gaibra'een..."

"Mm, you're not here for social matters," Gabe answered for him, breaking away from Jack and rubbing his chest through the bulletproof vest. "I understand."

Carter nodded. "We need to speak with your father, if it's not too late. We can wait until morning if we need to."

"Although that would be my first request," Jack added.

Gabe smiled at him. "He hasn't gone to bed yet." Her smile slowly faded. "He hasn't gotten much sleep lately. That's part of why I came alone." She looked at Carter. "He's taken ill. He thinks he's allergic to the naquadah you gave him."

"And _you_ think...?" Jack asked, shining the light on her left shoulder so it would illuminate her face without being in her eyes.

There was a brief pause. "I think he's lying to a degree."

Teal'c stepped up beside Carter. "Perhaps we should go and inquire the Gorah's intentions and conditions."

Once the team and Gabe started walking in the direction of the Main Arena and Royal Palace, the Se'at explained why she thought her father wasn't exactly telling the truth.

"According to Major Carter, naquadah isn't something people can usually become allergic to."

"Not easily, anyway," Carter added.

Daniel turned to Gabe, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "How long has he been sick?"

"Since you left the first time."

Daniel nodded vaguely, and Jack immediately knew he was getting ideas. "That's uh...quite a long time."

Jack frowned at him slightly, deciding not to press the matter further for the time being.


	2. Illumination

**The Life and Death of a Stargate**  
_Intentions_

* * *

ILLUMINATION

* * *

Jack and Daniel looked up simultaneously as Gabe entered the room. Teal'c and Carter remained studying the naquadah block that belonged to the Gorah. 

Gabe sighed and walked over to Jack. "He sleeps."

"Good," Jack said, taking her hand. "That's good. How does he look?"

"Still not well."

Daniel rubbed his chin lightly. "This seems to be a strange reaction."

The princess nodded. "That's why I don't necessarily believe him." She seemed to remember something. "What is it you needed to talk about with him?"

Jack squeezed her hand lightly. "Nothing that can't wait until he wakes up." He smiled and kissed her jaw near her ear.

Daniel shook his head, grinning, as the two were caught up in an adolescent-like moment of intimacy. He turned his attention to Teal'c and Carter, not even noticing when Jack and Gabe stole out of the room.

"Isn't that something," Jack murmured near Gabe's ear as he held her around the waist. They were standing on the princess's balcony, overlooking the rural part of the Royal City as it was at night. "It's so romantic."

"So beautiful," Gabe agreed.

Jack smirked. "Ya know, the city's not so bad, either."

Gabe turned to face him, smiling. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"You let me hold the door open, too." Jack kissed the corner of her mouth. "Hey...you worried about your old man?"

The Se'at shook her head, playing with Jack's ID tags. "Not really. He's up to something; I can feel it."

"Yeah, I think Daniel feels it, too." There was a lengthy silence in which Jack blocked out the gentle noise of the city and watched Gabe delicately as she became gradually mesmerized by the ID tags. "Do you remember what I said the last time I saw you?"

Gabe bit her lip. "Yes."

"I meant it. Remember that."

Patting Jack's chest, Gabe nodded. "I know." She chuckled. "Jack, I promise. I'll tell you when I'm ready. I can't do a damn thing about your impatience."

"You could try killing it."

Gabe's eyes sparked mysteriously, and she tugged on the tags. "I kinda like this whole 'You Suffer, I Don't' game."

"But that's _mean_," Jack replied.

"I'm good at that."

"I know you are," Jack hissed gently. He wasn't angry, of course. "You're not helping me, and since, clearly, I _want_ you..."

Gabe laughed. "You're such a baby. Trust me, my love, when it happens, you'll be glad you waited."


	3. On Fire

**The Life and Death of a Stargate  
**_Intentions_

* * *

ON FIRE

* * *

"Gabe?" Jack entered the supper room, looking slightly confused. "What the hell happened last night?" 

The princess looked up from the table and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Did we...?"

Gabe shook her head. "You probably hurt because you kept insisting." She smiled.

Jack stared at her. "I didn't force—?"

"No." She frowned as he sat down beside her. "Are you alright?"

"I don't feel so hot," he murmured, falling forward, his face suddenly becoming acquainted with the table top.

Gabe stood sharply. "Jack?"

"I changed my mind..." Jack slurred. "I feel _too_ hot." He went limp, and Gabe felt his pulse as quickly as possible.

"Doctor Jackson!" she called loudly.

Daniel sprinted into the room as if he was near the doorway. He took one look at Jack and slouched. "He's uh...sleeping."

"No," Gabe said hurriedly, trying to gently rouse Jack. "He's burning up. He passed out."

Daniel went over to them and felt his pulse as well. "My God," he murmured. "It's going five million miles an hour...go get...Sam."

Gabe darted out of the room the skills and grace of a cat, returning only with Carter.

"His pulse slowed down a bit," Daniel told Carter after informing her of the situation. "It's still too fast."

Gabe was wringing her hands, and Carter helped Daniel get Jack out of the chair and onto his back on the cool ground. "This is my fault somehow," the Se'at declared.

"I don't think so," Carter answered, taking a contact thermometer from her pack and holding it to the colonel's temple. "Holy Hannah," she exclaimed. "We need to get him back to Earth, and now."

"Why?" Gabe and Daniel asked simultaneously.

When Carter showed them the reading on the thermometer, Gabe nearly screamed.

It read 110.2 degrees.


End file.
